Loyalty
by MiraKuruFaiba
Summary: You wonder how the survivors of Left 4 Dead 2 met? Did you want to see more insights to the game itself? Read on, reader!


Loyalty Rated: R

Chapter 1 – In the beginning…or was it the end?

 **Me** \- The world spun just as it always would, just as there were animals living and hunting to live, pets living with their own rightful masters to stay loyal to, and the humans were staying loyal to their bosses just to be able to make a living on their own. Humans since the beginning of the time of the "Knowledge" period, or as religious folks would say, "The day that Adam and Eve sinned and were exiled out of paradise." Since then, humanity was deemed the only race in the animal kingdom to gain superiority, just for breaking the rules I would say.

But no matter how superior or full of knowledge we were, we still failed to flee when our reign was cut short. No, it wasn't the animals who took over, it was something impossible that had occurred instead. It was going against the laws of all living beings. We all know that there is an end to all things…right?

 **Frustrated voice - Wrong. You know that's incorrect now.**

 **Me** \- That's how things used to be around here. I'll tell you two words; Green Flu.

 ** _Throaty voice_** \- "But I thought a flu was non-fatal!"

 **Frustrated voice - Yeah wise guy…that's what every other Joe and Susie in this world thought. Can you hurry it up a bit?**

 **Me** \- C'mon let me just get through this bit…

 **Frustrated voice – Fine. But I'll just keep on complaining. *mutters under his breath and walks off***

 **Me** – The Green flu was just supposed to be another flu that we all can get vaccinated for and everyone goes home happy. But we were dead wrong, for the flu went and infected people and killed millions of people without us being able to fight against it. Once the victims were dead and buried, our movie and video game ideas came true, for the army of the undead came up and started war against to the non-infected populace. We were outnumbered at a ratio of 8:2. That's not good. The world saw something they weren't ready for. Yes, the whole world claimed they would be ready but we weren't just as ready as tomorrow's exam. Now, ladies and gents, if you have read this far, then you are ready to start the story.

 **Frustrated voice - About time! Damn I was ready to kill someone out of boredom!**

 **Me** – Now, ladies and gents, welcome to Loyalty!

* * *

It has been a while since we had seen any other immune folks. I have been traveling with a group of four proven to be completely immune, not matter how much blood, bites, and puke they had received. The woman in the pink midnight riders band tee with jeans and boots was Rochelle. Before the infection she was a successful news reporter in southern Georgia. She was doing a coverage on the flu itself about how the infection showed its worst and she introduced an evac center provided by the military. When things got worse, she decided that waiting wasn't going to help solve her situation, so she set out to the evac center.

The large man with a purple and yellow polo with jeans, gloves and sneakers was Coach. Just like his name, he was a high school Physical Education teacher in his hometown of Savannah. Since he worked at the local school, he was fairly known in his community. When the flu broke out, many kids didn't attend school for individuals who were sick were ordered by CEDA not to return to work or attend school, wanting to quarantine the flu outbreak as much as possible. No matter the efforts, kids got sick anyways and infected their peers. Coach was working when the flu showed its worst. He took an emergency ax from the school for defense. When he heard about the military's evac center, he decided to take his trusty ax and make his way there.

The young man wearing half-removed overalls and a trucker hat was named Ellis. Like Coach, he also originated from Savannah. He was a mechanic that worked on trucks mainly and from all his crazy adventures, it was safe to say that a man named Keith was in fact his best friend (possibly only friend anyway) While the flu went about, the hillbilly didn't think too much of it until the flu showed its worst conditions. That's when he realized that the flu was no joke and he took his trusty hunting rifle for protection. One day he heard about the evac center the military had provided for remaining survivors, he decided to make way there.

The mean-looking man with the white suite was named Nick. He was an ex-prisoner who had escaped jail when the infection broke out. He was happy so he stole a white suit from a store and he had dressed up to become the con-man that he wanted to trick people out for an extra amount of money for gambling. When he realized that his plans were now foiled he decided to head to the evac center he had heard about. He stole a gun just as he had his suit, and made his way up there.

That's when they were all headed to the evac center around the same time. Coach was walking when he had heard some raging exclaim from somewhere, and he looked around. The coast was clear. Now he just needed to proceed with caution. That is when he was blinded by bile which had blinded him, and sure enough, he heard screeches and yells, seemingly to get closer and closer. To his demise, he only had an axe. When he was surrounded by the infected, he knew that after a few hits with his axe a zombie would just get lucky enough to kill him good.

Nick was walking as he heard someone scream. Not just any scream, a human scream. "Must be another survivor!" He said and he followed the sounds and sure enough he saw a large man surrounded by zombies. He also notices that he only had an axe for a weapon. Nick couldn't just leave the man to die, so he decided to go and help the fellow. He shot down towards the zombies which made Coach notice. Soon enough they were working together. Then Nick saw a fat zombie making its way over to attack, so he shoved the zombie away far and shot it and it had exploded like a bomb. Coach looked at the man in the white suit. "Goddammit I just got this suit!" the con-man exclaimed in disappointment. "Hello there stranger, I highly appreciate the help. What do you call yourself?" Coach asked. "Nick" he said disinterestedly. "My name is Coach, glad to make your acquaintance." Coach smiled but Nick only seemed interested in his now dirtied up white suit. "Say, you shoved that fat piece of slob zombie away and shot him. How did you know to do that?" Nick still examining his suit he said, "I saw a woman doing a story on special zombies with mutated abilities and that zombie pukes bile, and a study showed that normal zombies are attracted to bile. They call it the boomer. CEDA warns to shove then shoot." And he reloads his gun and looks at Coach. "We ought to stick together. With those special zombies around we are bound to die alone." Coach nodded and the two of them headed to the evac center.

* * *

Ellis was wandering towards the evac center, while looking at everything that looked suspicious. He smiled as he found some painkillers, thinking he may need them later. He went on and he saw a girl crying. He felt empathy for her and he said quietly. "Hey girl, why ya cryin'? Look ever'thing is gon' be al'ight." Before he could close the distance to her, he heard a "psst" from somewhere and he turned to the sound and it was a woman. She motioned him to come to her and he did. He snuck over to the woman in the pink t-shirt and he looked at her with a confused look. "I don't get it. Why can't i talk to that girl?"She just shook her head and looked to see if the girl hasn't noticed their existence. "I'm guessing you haven't been watching the news. Those girls are called Witches. They seem harmless enough because they are crying but if disturbed they go into a frenzy of rage and kill her disturber with one slash of her claws that are 7 inches long." Ellis looked at the woman suspiciously. "Yeah, well how would you know of that?" She just smirked. "I was a news anchor when the infection spread. i was assigned to the story." Ellis let out an expression that told her that he believed her. "So, you headed to the evac center I presume?" He asked. She smiled "Of course! I think we should stick together. I know the way to it. The name is Rochelle." Ellis reached out his hand to meet hers and they shook hands. "My name is Ellis." They then went on without disturbing the witch over to the evac center.

* * *

Nick and Coach started seeing CEDA trucks around, but no CEDA doctors. "And I thought we could rely on them." Nick states in a harsh way. Coach scrunched up his nose at the smell of death and decay around. "Goddamn it smells like shit around here." Nick looked around and a couple of pills caught his eyes. "C'mon, this may be helpful later on." He grabs a few pills and hands a few to Coach. "Thanks." Coach said. Nick cocks his gun to check to see if his weapon was ready whenever a threat came across. They decided that the more they followed the CEDA trucks, the closer they will be to the evac center. That is when a cough faintly reached Coach's ears. "Hold on now. You hear that?" Nick rolled his eyes. "What, the chocolate fairy calling you?" Coach grunted and showed that he was not amused. Then sure enough the cough became louder and reached both of their ears. "You're right, something is here."Coach looked around thoroughly and stated. "You're the one who has a gun. So you're the only one who can take down whatever it coughing." Nick made a note of that, looking at Coach's ax. They started hearing a yell, which made them more alert. Something wrapped around Coach's torso, making him drop his ax and choke. "Nick! Help!" Nick followed the trail of the thing that wrapped around Coach. He found the culprit and aimed his weapon to take his kill. He heard an unknown yell and looked over to see that he is now at a wall being pummeled to death. "GODDAMMIT!" He said while being pummeled. That is when unknown gunshots came about and killed the monster that left both him and Coach at mercy. A woman was helping Coach out while a young man maybe not even past 25 came to help Nick. Nick looked at them. "Who are you? If it weren't for you both, we'd be goners." Ellis smiled and said. "Me and Ro was headed to the evac center and we happen to hear some screaming so we came to check it out. Turns out you two were getting beat, so we lent a hand." Nick smiles slightly, "Thank you, we owe you one. Both of you." Rochelle pipes in and suggested. "Since we're all in this together, we should stick together. I'm Rochelle by the way, and this is Ellis." Nick gets an idea. "You guys stated that you were headed to the evac center. Do you know where it is?" Ellis pointed to Rochelle and stated. "She's practically the walking map. I'm following her." Nick smiles "Well, lead the way. Rochelle was it?" Rochelle replied, "Yes, that is me." Then the four of them headed to the evac center to be rescued.

* * *

They finally get to the evac center, climbing up 30 flights of stairs to the roof of a hotel. When they get there, they were met with a highly unsatisfying sight.

No one was there to rescue them.

If anything, they saw the military helicopters leaving Savannah in general. "This can't be happening...this can't be happening!" Rochelle said softly. "Hey! Come back!" Ellis yelled in hopes they'd hear their pleas. "Aren't they supposed to be savin' our asses?" Coach said in anger. "Looks like there's been a change in plans.." Nick stated while catching his breath.


End file.
